


peanut butter

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [35]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Peanut Butter, Sandwiches, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “oh!” he said in surprise, as though he’d forgotten taemin was there. “um…so i’m a demon & you summoned me?”“what?” taemin asked, frowning, more confused by the summoning than the idea of a demon in his kitchen.  what the fuck had he touched now?





	peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyes0ny0u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/gifts).



> tumblr prompt: "while putting your favorite condiment on a sandwich, you accidentally make a magical occult symbol and summon a demon."

the first time it happened it took taemin a full minute to stop blinking at the man who appeared in front of him.  mostly because he appeared in the thickest, fluffiest sweater he had ever seen, face disappearing beneath the pale green cashmere folds & hands nonexistent.  in the middle of june.

“what are you…what are you wearing?”, he asked with a frown. the guy’s face sunk even lower into his sweater.

“nothing,” came the muffled reply.

“what?”  the guy’s eyes grew wide & he poked his head back out.

“a sweater,” he corrected, “i was cold.”

“it’s june.”  the guy glanced around, nodding at taemin’s kitchen.

“right.”

“it’s 35 degrees.”

“right.”

“but you’re cold?”

“yes.”

“ok…”  the guy kept nodding, looking around the kitchen before finally catching taemin’s eye.

“oh!” he said in surprise, as though he’d forgotten taemin was there. “um…so i’m a demon & you summoned me?”

“what?” taemin asked, frowning, more confused by the summoning than the idea of a demon in his kitchen.  what the fuck had he touched now?

“demon,” the guy said, pointing to himself with his fluffy sleeve.

“no, got that,” taemin replied, shaking his head, “when did i summon you?”

“just now.”

“how?”  the fluffy sleeve turned to point at the plate in front of taemin & he looked down at the swirl of peanut butter & apricot jam on his bread.

“my sandwich?” he asked, looking back up.  the guy nodded & taemin watched in amazement as he bundled up the sleeves of his sweater into his fists & began to shiver.  “are you ok?”

“yes.  just…cold.”

“ok.”

“so anyway, just let me know what you want & we can get the contract signed.”  the sight of a demon actively shivering in his kitchen was just a little too much for taemin to take, especially now that he knew that it was his damn sandwich that had created the situation.

“do you want some cocoa?”  the demon’s eyes widened.

“cocoa?”

“yeah.  hot chocolate.  my roommate has a bin of it.”

“if it’s not too much trouble,” was the soft reply & taemin turned to pull it down, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a mug.

in the end, there was no barter made.  taemin had a soul but he didn’t have a wish so he waved good-bye to the demon, jonghyun, who was clearly eager to leave his kitchen.

~

the second time it happened was less of a surprise.  at least now he knew why a golden adonis was leaning on his counter with a smile too soft to belong to his chiseled frame. a black muscle shirt hugged a chiseled torso, dark denim shorts hung low on his hips, & the longest, leanest legs taemin had ever seen stretched down to a pair of black leather sandals.

“so my friend jonghyun says you make a mean mug of cocoa,” the demon said with a smile.

“i might,” taemin replied, leaning on his own side of the counter & attempting a flirty grin, the results of which had always been mixed but this time he was hoping for a little victory.

“hmm.”  the other glanced down before slowly raking his eyes back up to taemin’s face & his cheeks burned at the attention.

“minho.”

“taemin.”

“hmm.  do you have anything else to offer, taemin?  maybe something cooler, crisper than cocoa?”

“did you have anything in mind?”

“lemonade?  i like the bite.”  taemin let out a little giggle.

“yeah,” he replied, turning to the fridge, “i think i could manage that.”

the pitcher was in his hand & he was halfway back out of the chill of the refrigerator when he heard the soft clatter of his plate.

“would a sandwich be too much to ask?”  minho was looking at him with a little grin & taemin grinned back as he pulled down a glass & poured out the drink.

“i think that could be arranged,” he said as he handed over the lemonade, biting his lip as he watched the double-adam’s apple on the demon’s throat bob with every gulp.

the jars he had shoved over by the bread were pulled back out & he had a knife in hand when he heard minho clear his throat.  he looked up to find the demon looking at the jar he was holding with disdain.

“um…is that peanut butter?”

“yeah,” taemin replied, looking down & back up.  “why?”

“i’m allergic.”

“allergic?”  minho nodded & taemin frowned.  “you’re a demon.”

“demons can have allergies.”  taemin continued to frown & the two stared at each other in silence.

finally, minho threw up his hands.

“fine.  i just don’t like it.  do you have almond butter?”

“almond butter?”

“yeah.  it’s really good.”

“it’s also like $10 for a jar.”  

“worth it.”

“um…no, i don’t.”

“oh.”  another stare down & it occurred to taemin then that this demon might just be here for the food.

“you’re just here for the food, aren’t you?”  minho shrugged.

“not really into the whole stealing souls thing.  seems aggressive.”

“so you just go into people’s houses & eat their food?”

“better than taking their souls.”

“i think you should leave.”

“how about a cheese sandwich?”

“just go.”

~

the third time it happened it wasn’t taemin’s fault.  kibum had startled him by screaming “surprise!” while blaring two air guns as he was making his sandwich & his knife had slipped.

“holy schnapps…,” kibum muttered from just behind his shoulder. taemin concurred.

this time it was a demon with jet black hair, sheered at the sides & styled in the front.  a deep pink v-neck shirt exposed clavicles that had taemin blowing out a shaky breath. the thighs those black denim jeans clung to had his chest warming & he licked the corner of his lips.

the smile turned his way nearly had him on the floor.

“hey,” he said, moving forward & taking a seat at one of the stools beneath the counter.

“hey,” taemin replied, cheeks burning at how crackled his voice sounded.

“taemin, right?”  taemin nodded mutely.  

“jinki.  and you are?” he asked, turning to kibum who had somehow gotten ahold of a butcher’s knife & an iron skillet taemin didn’t recognize.

“how the fuck did you get in here?” he shouted, “get the fuck out!” jinki laughed & the weapons disappeared, kibum’s fingers now gripping empty air.

“don’t worry,” he said, “taemin invited me.  isn’t that right, taemin?”  that smile again & again he could only nod.  kibum glanced at taemin & back at jinki, glaring at the stranger in his kitchen.

“seriously.  how did you get in here?”  taemin cleared his throat as jinki just continued to smile.

“he’s a demon, kibum.  i accidentally summoned him with my sandwich.”  his roommate stared at him blankly.

“what.  the actual. fuck.  taemin.”

“no i’m serious.  my sandwich-”

“look,” kibum interrupted, putting his hand up, “if you have a guy over just say so.”

“um…pretty sure a one night stand couldn’t make the knife & skillet disappear from your hands.”  he watched the dawning realization bloom on kibum’s face before turning to jinki. “by the way, where did you put them?”

“back,” he replied, shrugging.  taemin nodded, glancing back at kibum whose eyes had now widened to the point of hilarity.

a whispered, “fuck” breathed through his lips as he turned back to jinki.  taemin took a step back as kibum’s head whipped around.  

“and you summoned him?!”

“my knife slipped!”

“your knife slipped?!”

“what the fuck did you think was going to happen when you blared air horns in here?!”

“not a demon!”

“well now you know the potential consequences!!!”  the two stood staring at each other, glaring.  

“i can always leave,” jinki started, immediately cut off by the roommates quickly turning to him.

taemin’s “no!” & kibum’s “good! overlapped & again they were glaring.

“he’s a demon, tae,” kibum said through gritted.

“but he’s so hot!” taemin whispered back.

“that’s because he comes from the pits of hell!”

“but have you seen his thighs?!  i’d tap that.”

“for fuck’s sake, taemin,” kibum muttered.

“exactly.”  his roommate’s glare was met by taemin’s wiggling eyebrows & he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“fine.”  turning back to jinki, he asked in a normal tone, “you don’t need me, do you?”

“not unless you need me.”

“nope.”  another glare at taemin & then kibum was out the door.  taemin waited a few moments to make sure he wasn’t coming back before turning back to the demon & his bewitching smile.  it still sparkled in the dim kitchen & he found himself flushing in response.

“my thighs, huh?”  taemin burst out laughing.  moving back to the counter, he leaned across the laminate & bit his lip.

“among other things.”

“hmm.”  

_tbc…_


End file.
